


Setting him right

by ad_iuficium



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hoopston, John and Molly, Jolly is a thing, Molly Hooper Appreciation, The Six Thatchers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ad_iuficium/pseuds/ad_iuficium
Summary: John needs a little push to realise the damage he inflicts to his beloved ones. Molly is there to help and push him to the right direction. Yes,Mary is still dead. Probably a one-shot but another chapter my be in order.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys! I just couldn't stand not writing this fic. It's small and I don't know when the second and last chapter will be written and uploaded as school starts on Monday and a have a huge amount of homework But guess what...I can't get this out of my mind so here it is.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own words and even some of those are borrowed. :) yep,I'm getting a bit poetic.  
> So,here it is. Enjoy.

Molly closed the door. She felt so bad after having to tell Sherlock off i behalf of John. It really hurt and pained all parties involved. This simply had to stop.

She bypassed John and went directly in Rose's room.It was painted a light green color. In fact, Sherlock was the one to paint the wall infront of her. Mary had this great idea one day that they all should help prepare the baby's room. They had a great time.  
But now... Sherlock wasn't even allowed to get close to his goddaughter . Molly would definitely be having a talk with the new father. Shortly,however, little miss Watson was yawning. Hence,Molly decide to tell her a tale. The Princess Bride. It wasn't a lengthy one and she knew Sherlock was fond of it. Before the story reached it's end,though little Rosie was asleep nested between Molly's warm breasts.  
Some hot tears dropped on the sleeping baby's cheek. Molly was mourning. Sherlock,Mrs Hudson were too but John certainly didn't see it that way. It was like Molly w interacting with a complete different person. The man was constantly glued to his phone. He was even worse than Sherlock in that department. Something was happening and that something,in Molly's humble opinion wasn't anything good. Not Moriarty but she had this hunch...

Her thoughts were cut by the very person that occupied the pathologist's mind moments ago. "You're very good with her." he said leaning against the door's case.

"Indeed. But there are other people too who are good with her." she dropped a hind,still looking at the sleeping baby that now was placed in her clot.

''Well,other people are NOT entering this house." John looked her deadly in the eye was ready to say more when his phone alerted him to a new text. "Excuse me." the doctor said distractedly and left.

Molly packet up and left. She would deal with Dr John Watson tomorrow. She already knew his scedule and would take Rosemund to Baker Str before John returned to the house. Then,with all the time in the world Molly would try to help her friend find himself once more. For Sherlock's sake.

And that's what indeed happened. When the army doctor entered his flat and didn't hurt a sound was a tad concerned. With his phone always at hand he tried to phone Molly but before he could the front door opened. The young pathologist entered sans his daughter. Then John Watson saw red.

"Where is Rosemund?!" he asked. His voice dropping venom on the kitchen rag pointed at the woman. He wasn't fool enough not to understand what Molly was trying to do. He'd never reconcile with Sherlock's betrayal. He made a vow and he broke it. It doesn't get any simpler than that.

"In safe hands." responded the young woman looking daringly into his angry blue eyes.

"Didn't I tell you that under no circumstances was MY daughter to come in contact with that...that addict fucke-"

"Shut up." said Molly cutting him off. She had a blank look in his eyes that told John that she meant business.

"What?! Did that wanker put you up to this? That utter coc-" he was once again cut off but this time by a slap on his right cheek.  
While he was still in shock Molly succeeded in taking the phone from his tight grip. After that slowly the woman walked further into the kitchen.

"HE told you to do that,didn't he? That coward. Killing Mary of-"he was ranting again.

"Shut up."

"What? No-"

"I said SHUT THE FUCK UP JOHN WATSON!"

John was momentary taken aback. Who was this bitch and where was the lovely shy young woman he knew? Maybe Mary's death had affected her too? Possible. His train of though was bothered by a 'ping'. a familiar sound notifying him to a new message. But where was his phone? He remembered holding it when he opened the door and she-

"Give me my phone back! NOW!

"No."

"What the hell is wrong with you,Molly? What are y-"

"Sit down,Watson." still staring at each other the doctor seated himself across the pathologist. The kitchen table separating the two doctors.

"Now what?" he asked with a sigh.

"Now we talk. You're not going to leave here without telling me what has gotten into you. Mary's death wasn't Sherlock's fault-"

"Stop this! I don't want t hear his excuses! It's hi fault! Stop defending him! It's his fault!" John was starting to get emotional and it showed on his face and tone of voice. Molly concluded that getting him to listen might not be so difficult after all.

"John" Molly started with a more gentle voice "You weren't there,John. Sherlock was ready to take the bullet meant for him. Nothing would persuade the secretary not to shoot. She had absolutely nothing to lose." she tenderly said.

"And how did Mary end up dead and not Sherlock?" he asked in a voice that reminded Molly of a little scared child.

"She took the bullet meant for Sherlock. She jumped infront of him when the gun was fired. Sherlock was shocked too,John. But there was nothing he could do. Nothing at all. You were there later. Mary wasn't willing to let him die. Not because of her past. It's not Sherlock's fault. Not at all."

"How did you know all this? Did S-Sherlock told you?" the doctor asked in the same tone of voice as before.

"I asked Mycroft to let me see the footage from the aquarium. Sherlock would talk of it. Mycroft and Greg were busy and I couldn't ask you." at this John lowered his head even more.

"You see John,you are not the only one grieving and feeling pain. Everyone is feeling that way. I do. Mrs Hudson does. You've hurt her. She was like a mother to you and you simply discarded her. like she was nothing. And your best friend? Calling him an addict? When you know what he's been through? He killed a man and was willing to sacrifice himself for your family. You,Mary and your unborn child. How can you do this to him?" now Molly was watching him with unshed tears in her eyes. She was hurting just by saying all this to him.

"I-I...I don't know." John was now looking up. In Molly's eyes. Shame and disgrace painted his blue orbs.

"And please let's not talk about vows. YOU have NO right to be talking about vows. And we both know it." Now Molly was back to the blank and steely self that John faced when she entered his flat not long ago. Now that was a clear accusation. Take that,John Watson. What have YOU to say to that,arsehole!

"I...I don't know how it started but,nothing has happened. Not before Mary's death nor after. I simply...had to get out. Everyone was doing something. And Mary was replacing me. Even with Sherlock. And I...Molly I...'' John couldn't say more.

"I won't judge you. But you have a daughter. I love Rosie like she was my own and would do anything for her,as Sherlock would, to protect her. What you're doing is wrong. You have to look around you. Rosemund sees you in passing. Your phone is an extension of your hand.   
Always 'pimping' away. Take control of the situation,John Watson! You have prevailed upon the reminders of the war. You're a doctor! A soldier! A father! Take your life on your hands! And you won't be alone. You'll have me,Sherlock,Mrs Hudson,Greg. Damn even Mycroft cares   
for you even if he won't admit it."

"Stop this nonsense." Molly encouraged him.

"I-I. Yes." he nodded once. "Can I have my phone back?"

With a pointing look form Molly,John assured her. "I want to say goodbye."

"Fine." he was handed the phone and immediately started typing away.

After a while he put the phone down and crossed his hands over his muscled torso. He looked at Molly sheepishly. "Thank you."

"Think nothing of it.It's my duty as a friend to help you." she said with a small genuine smile. Her cheeks having dried trails of salty tears.

"You always help. Who is helping YOU Molly?" he asked and searched her brown eyes.

"I'm fine. I'm always fine." Molly said looking at the table and blushing.  
John then took one hand of hers from the table and squeezed it. "I'm here for you. As you are here for me. And I appreciate it. You're not alone. Molly. Never alone."

A bit later when he was no response from the pathologist he got up form his seat at the table. In turn,Molly got up too and turned to John but was extremely surprised when said man wrapped her in his strong arms. Both needed that hug. They were craving it from inside. None of them had a chance to be comforted by another human being. Not since the funeral.

Some time passed. It was like they had spent eons in each other's arms. They both received and gave back comfort. Later on,they stopped embracing and each whipped the other's teary eyes.

"Are you ready?'' the pathologist uttered with a harsh voice from all the crying.

"What for?"

"To get your best friend back. You both need each other,John. "

"Yes,I think I'm ready. Come on,Mols." the doctor said and took her left hand. They both left the flat together and when near Baker Str did John acknowledged that he didn't miss his phone at all. He had someone beside him that would help him fill the void.

Maybe.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> This is it.  
>  Now that I've written this I feel like adding more. What do you think? Yes I really didn't like John's behavior in 'The Six Thatchers". Maybe this helps you a bit. Keep in mind that I wrote this before the other two episodes aired. 
> 
> Hugs and lots of kisses,  
> Andriana,Greece


End file.
